Conventional eyewear is generally catalogued into two groups. The first group includes swimming or diving goggles characterized by waterproof seals when the eyewear is in use. In this group, lenses are firmly secured to the eyewear structures, usually by flexible or semi-flexible sealing devices either integrated with the frame structures or additionally attached thereto, and flexible or semi-flexible seals are also provided to the frame structures to abut the user's face around the eyes, in order to prevent water from contacting the user's eyes.
The second group of eyewear includes a variety of eyeglasses, protective work glasses and particular types of sports goggles which are generally characterized as having no special sealing requirements. These eyewear, typically sunglasses and certain types of sports glasses generally include a frame structure made of substantially rigid material defining a pair of openings, for securing a pair of lenses fitted thereinto, for example, by a “click-in” action. Although the lenses can be replaced, for example when broken, they are generally not designed for interchangeable use.
In today's life, an eyeglasses user often needs more than one pair of glasses to meet various needs. For example, a sunglasses user may prefer a selected styling for general use, but prefer sunglasses with better ventilation for use during participation in sports activities. Conventional eyewear however, cannot provide interchangeable properties because the properties and styling thereof generally depend on the configuration of the frame which is not fabricated so as to be changeable.
Therefore, improved eyewear is desirable in order to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional eyewear.